


[Comic Book Pages] Epic Sequence

by Saoirse_Konstantin, TinySeaBraveBear (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Series: Jason Dohring Fanart [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Comic Book Pages, Epic Speech, F/M, Fanart, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/TinySeaBraveBear
Summary: Five comic book pages for the "Epic" speech scene at the Alterna-Prom from Season Two, Episode Twenty: Look Who's Stalking.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Jason Dohring Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Epic Speech Page 001

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to His_Beautiful_Girl for putting up with countless questions like, "Do her eyes bug you in the second cell...?" lol. Love you, Twin of my heart.


	2. Epic Speech Page 002




	3. Epic Speech Page 003




	4. Epic Speech Page 004




	5. Epic Speech Page 005




End file.
